everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GrimmsDePytheLover/pride month art
ay grimms you have queer characters dont you why yes yes i do grimms you do art dont you why i try kind of why don't you combine the two? good idea brain for once. anyway guys its pride month y'all know that so that means grimms gotta do something. so i do art for my chars. will i be able to keep this up and do my queer characters? maybe man. im not good at art or commitmit so. on to the art now nerds art page 1 so i started out with this nerd, michael g. fox. the files titled michael gay fox okay man he's gay. things about this pic: it's like 1/5th colored because i started coloring and then just said screw that. also the flag is badly drawn but im not very good at dividing shapes okay i drew this really tiny. also if u look closely he's wearing a flux capictor shirt. i didn't know what he should wear so why not a reference to legit the only reason his character exists. so now we have the second pic i drew it's annabella venezia and megan diamonds. annabella's a lesbian and its like her close friends (meg) who knows and stuff. the flag i used is that pink one that's really aestheticly pleasing but idk no one can agree if it can be used for lesbians in general or lipstick lesbians. its pretty tho. again the flag looks bad and unrecognizable bc no color and theres seven lines on it. why.meg has the typical rainbow flag. she's queer in someway shape or form. questioning in stuff. i also kind of hinted at a ship between these two??? yah so heres some of that. ITS MY PRIDE AND JOY SERARINA EVERYONE i love these nerds and i dont draw them often and I NEED TO. the last time i did it was casual gayness and I WAS TEMPTED TO HAVE THEM WEARING THOSE SHIRTS HERE, STARS. really undetailed clothign ill fixed that when i color. sera is my gay daughter and has that flag and then rina's bisexual panromantic so i needd that cool thing wear its like the sexualty flag and then the heart to repersent romantic orientation???? man i always think it looks cool idk tho. who is this??? man its another forgotten oc i dont pay attention to but their queer and their here. it's rowan jo! a character born because i could do something cool with their name (read her page, or at least the notes section). anyway ro's a biromantic lesbian so i did the lesbian flag or whatever it is man. like rina, theres the heart repersenting her romantic orientation (biromantic). it'll look prettier when i color it. you can still see the looming sketch of a larger rowan in the background and also the flag of bi character that's for a whole other wiki. theres three other characters on this page, but their from the mythos wikia so ill post their art over their! ill prob post a full page pic edventurally and you can see how tiny i drew and why it was so fricken hard and took me a full day to draw six sets of very simple drawings. the style their in wasn't the one i was planning to draw but its the one i ended up drawing. anyway thats all for today nerds, may all your days be gay or whatever u identify as man. Category:Blog posts